


【银手V】Melt

by shining619



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining619/pseuds/shining619
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V
Kudos: 5





	【银手V】Melt

在数次拒绝银手“去酒吧找点乐子”的提议之后的某天清晨，V睁开眼，发现银手正跨坐在她脸上，晨勃的性器嚣张地抵着她的鼻尖。  
“给我口。”他居高临下道。  
V盯着那张脸看了两秒，一拳砸向他小腹。“操你妈。”

强尼·银手无疑是这个世界上最恶劣的炮友。V厌恶地张大了嘴，任由那根性器进出。她本可以吸紧两颊，用舌尖撩拨敏感的马眼，令她湿润的口腔成为快感的温床，可她偏不。银手不满于她的敷衍，抓住她头发将她拉近。V的喉间发出野兽一般的低吼，牙齿用力刮过柱身，下一秒她就被扯着刘海抬起脸来。银手又快又狠地捅向她喉眼，像在操一具尸体。他捏着V的下巴，迫使V与他对视。V的双唇覆上一层水光，眼角泛红，眼神却像一条恶犬，随时准备咬断他的喉咙。  
“臭婊子……”他猛地将V的脑袋压向胯下。

完事后V扒着洗手台的边缘不住干呕，像要吐出银手的灵魂。而始作俑者悠然自在地躺在V的床上，点起一根烟。

第二次发生在浴室。V被银手按在墙上，金属义肢握住她脆弱的脖颈。她抬腿踹向银手的胯下，被后者眼疾手快地握住脚腕，顺势抬高。原来夜之城炮王的技术不过如此，V越过银手的肩膀，百无聊赖地望着墙。但她显然低估了银手。后者一面狠狠蹂躏她的阴核，一面找到她的G点，望着她惊慌的双眼重重按了下去。  
V得承认她喜欢这样酣畅淋漓的性爱，只是一时难以接受对象是银手。她仰起头，赌气般忍住呻吟，但银手不给她嘴硬的机会。失禁的预感一股股攀上脊背，她在快感的浪潮中睁大了眼，死死抵住银手的肩。  
“不、不行、强尼、停下——”  
银手不耐烦地掐住V的脖子。她无声地高潮了。

然后便是第三次，第四次。有时V正在淋浴，银手出现在她背后，抚摸她漂亮的脊背；有时V正在开车，银手便显现在副驾，摩挲她裸露的大腿。于是一场淋浴成为雨中的缠斗，一段车程鸡飞狗跳，无数电线杆应声而倒。银手倒是没让V再给他做过口交，兴许他也觉得V的表现相当无趣。无论如何，快感就像钞票，叫人难以拒绝，只要它出现在对的时间。  
处理委托的间隙，V偶尔会思考她和银手的关系。他们是共享一具身体的两个意识，时常拌嘴，有时做爱，除此之外什么也不是。她猜银手一定知道她在想什么，但他罕有地保持了沉默。V对自己摇摇头，决定不再追问这个无解的问题。

他们真枪实弹地上床是在从太平洲回来之后。V把自己摔进公寓的床，四肢末端还残留着冰水的触感。银手出现在她面前，眼里的意味她再熟悉不过。  
“不，强尼，现在不行……”她疲惫地伸手试图推开银手，后者却对此置若罔闻。黑发的意识体俯下身来，用一个长长的吻堵住V的唇。

进入的过程像一场漫长的折磨。V仰躺在床上，指甲深深陷入床单，感到自己正在被一寸寸撕裂。她在黑暗中想起她的初夜，她十五岁，在酒吧旁的巷子里向教她用枪的男孩张开了腿。银手不满地拍了拍她的脸，“不准走神。”  
银手的确拥有一根令人印象深刻的性器。在被完全进入的那一刻，V感觉自己几乎无法呼吸。那根东西缓缓动了起来，穴口旋即传来火辣辣的痛感。V拉过撑在身侧的那只手，覆上乳丘。

她不知何时睡了过去，醒来时已是正午。V看着银手坐在阳光里，第一次分外真切地意识到她将要面临死亡。  
她背过身，将自己埋进被褥，不去看银手的脸。

世界变成一团巨大的棉花，V向前迈步，只得到轻飘飘的触感。她开始经常陷入恍惚，意识与现实短暂地失去连接，回过神来，自己正孤身一人飞驰在深夜的公路上。  
她在公寓的沙发上喝得酩酊大醉，醉醺醺地掏出手枪。银手出现在她面前，脸上是从未有过的焦急。  
"喂，V！"他俯下身来，捧住V的脸。  
V看着近在咫尺的人，无声地哭了。

他们跌跌撞撞地倒向床，碰倒一地的空酒瓶。V呆呆地坐在床头，任由银手抚过她的脖颈，肩与腰际。被进入时她发出一声低喘，像是终于回到现实。她在黑夜里无意识地呢喃着银手的名字，声音飘忽在云端。银手没有说话，只是握住她摸索的手。  
她拖着整夜纵欲的躯体走出浴室，来到镜子前。面前映出一张劫后余生的脸。在枪林弹雨中成长的佣兵，身上爬满了大大小小的伤疤。但她仍然很美。顶级的战斗义体在晨曦之中低调地泛着光，曲线分明的腰胯与长腿让她走进任何一家酒吧，都足以成为目光的焦点。她知道银手也正在看着自己，透过她的双眼，比每一次做爱都更加仔细地端详着自己。  
“恭喜你，V。”漫长的沉默后，银手在她脑中开口了，“你还活着。”

她的确还活着，也仅仅是活着。芯片障碍开始频繁发作，她醒着的时间越来越少。有时她从一整天的昏睡中醒来，发现已是傍晚，银手浸在落日的余晖中，正轻轻抚过她的脸。她没来由地感到一阵安心，闭上眼蹭了蹭银手的掌心，便再度陷入混沌的睡眠。  
在V难得清醒的时间里，他们时常做爱。V跨坐在银手身上，享受地挺动腰肢。电台里放着不插电的《永不消逝》，银手指间的烟升起袅袅白雾，他们在柔软的吉他声中喘息，对望，交换一个带着烟气的吻。银手发现V的口活其实相当熟练。她温暖的口腔紧紧吸吮着性器，几乎令他看到了天堂。他垂眸望着埋头吞吐的V，食指卷起她脑后的一撮短发，在那之下正是芯片的插槽。他用银色的手指描摹着插口，顺着V的后颈缓缓向下抚摸。V的身体开始小幅度地颤抖，快感借由共同的通路，一波波涌向银手的大脑，他不自觉加快了抽送的动作——终于V抬起脸来，咽下满嘴的精液，双颊酡红，全然一副高潮的模样。  
事后他们依偎在沙发上，望着缓缓沉入地平线的夕阳。荒坂塔沐浴在一片金色里，发出诱人的光。

通往神舆的路上，只有他们两人。V喘着粗气，伤痕累累地站在神舆门前，深吸一口气。忽然世界天旋地转，五脏六腑疼得像要裂开。她一个踉跄，跪倒在地。  
系统面板上Relic障碍的警告红得吓人，她咳出一口血，几乎发不出声音。银手站在不远处，关切又焦急地望着她。V伸出手，艰难地一步步爬向前。冰冷的地面亲吻着她的皮肤，她想起银手曾这样吻过她的眉心，她的唇，她双丘之间的平地，她两腿间潮湿的缝隙。她在痛苦中挤出一个心满意足的笑，站起身，神舆已近在眼前。  
她并不害怕。因为她知道，银手就在她身边。


End file.
